Power Slash
Power Slash is a Celestial Brush technique obtained in both Ōkami and Ōkamiden. It can be utilized to cut in-game objects such as various rocks or trees, open containers, and damage enemies in battle. Usage Power Slash is primarily used to destroy breakable objects such as rocks, trees, doors, urns, etc. among many other things. Power Slash cannot cut things which are permanently part of the environment, like boulders, however. Power Slash can also be used to open treasure chests as opposed to headbutting them, an alternative which proves useful for otherwise unreachable chests that may be submerged underwater. In battle, Power Slash can be utilized against enemies to damage them, although some later enemies and bosses are heavily resistant or immune to Power Slash altogether (save for any potential weak points). Power Slash can also be utilized to deflect certain enemies' attacks (such Waka's swords or Cursed Tree fruit). Power Slash can also be used as a Floral Finisher for certain enemies. When slashed, Demon Scrolls can also be temporarily stunned or even destroyed (if the technique is powerful enough), allowing Ammy to preemptively evade unnecessary battles or escape from being chased by one. Since Power Slash's brushstroke is a straight horizontal line, it has the ability to simultaneously target multiple objects when the camera is panned correctly. Using Power Slash on friendly NPCs will not hurt them, but can produce humorous results. Power Slash can be upgraded to be more powerful, which allows Amaterasu to cut harder objects like iron or diamonds. It can be upgraded in Divine springs that are in two areas of Nippon. One is found in North Ryoshima Coast and the other is in Kamui. In order for it to be upgraded, Amaterasu must pay the maximum amount of yen in each spring. Acquisition Ōkami In Ōkami, Amaterasu must pass through the River of the Heavens until she arrives at the Cave of Nagi. There she must use Rejuvenation on the statue of Nagi, restoring the sword. It is upon this that Tachigami appears and grants Amaterasu the technique of Power Slash. Upgrades As with all of the Secret Celestial Brush techniques, upgrades are entirely optional as the game does not require them to proceed with the story. However, unlocking these upgrades allows for additional praise to be gained in certain situations, as well as certain collectibles such as numerous stray beads to be obtained. Power Slash 2 Power Slash 2 is an advanced technique that allows for Amaterasu to cut through iron rocks and certain Demon Scrolls. This secret technique is unlocked upon donating ¥60,000 to the Divine spring on the island northeast of the Dragon Palace whirlpool. Upon reaching said island, Power Slash the boulder with pottery around it, and then enter the hole to find the Divine Spring. Power Slash 3 Power Slash 3 is an advanced technique that allows for Amaterasu to cut through diamond rocks and certain Demon Scrolls. This secret technique is unlocked upon donating ¥360,000 to the Divine Spring in Kamui (Ezofuji). The Divine Spring is located on a ledge just off the trail that leads to Tuskle's house. At the final bend up, with the iron gate in view, look over the cliff to the right. Below is a cliff ledge. Power Slash the iron rock on the ledge and enter the hole to find the spring. Trivia *When Power Slash is used, the kanji for slash appears. *With each of Power Slash's upgrades, the Dojo technique Hardhead gains an increase in power parallel to that of the Celestial Brush technique. For example, with Power Slash 3 purchased, Amaterasu can destroy diamond rocks with a headbutt, something she could not do prior to the technique's upgrade. *Shiranui possessed a modified version of Power Slash which allowed her to perform several Power Slashes at once, as seen in the Nechku battle. This version is never made available to Amaterasu in-game. Category:Celestial brush techniques